


Tragedy

by ButterflyPikachu



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, good chase young - Freeform, past chase young
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 18:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20971265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflyPikachu/pseuds/ButterflyPikachu





	Tragedy

It was another time and things didn’t seem to go as anyone expected when Chase Young fell in love. At first it was just a secret. Hidden meetings and moonlight walks. The woman was a foreigner from Europe; she knew little of the land she was in. She was staying in a hotel somewhere not too far from the Xiaolin Temple where Chase was training. How everyone came to know of her was actually an unfortunate occurrence.

They were supposed to meet again but this time in the late afternoon for lunch. There were smiles, laughs, and Chase’s gentle hand on hers. They had done nothing but talk and be together up until now and he felt it was time that they get a little closer, but only if she wanted it too. He looked into her [e/c] eyes. A longing lay their telling him it was alright to lean in. Just before their lips touched the sound of a battle in the distance pulled them apart. It was not yet Wuya, this was still a bit before her attempt at world domination. It was a monster sent by Hannibal Roy Bean who had had his eyes on Chase for a while to turn to the dark side.

[Name], the woman Chase had fallen for, and he had stood up and looked towards the hills where a dust cloud could be seen. Suddenly whatever it was came towards them at unimaginable speed with Monk Guan trying to catch up and resume the battle that he was in. Chase quickly pushed [Name] aside in attempts to get here away and join his ally in the fight. The monster avoided Chase though and grabbed her from where she lay having fallen to the ground from Chase’s force.

“Release her!” he yelled before jumping and aiming a kick for the monster’s face. The monster attempted to use [Name] as a shield causing Chase to hesitate and get knocked a few meters away. Guan tried aiming for the creature’s legs as Chase composed himself and returned to his attempts to save the only one he truly cared about. [Name] struggled to get free but felt the creatures grip tighten causing her great pain.

“Who is this girl?” Guan asked Chase. Chase hesitated; avoiding eye contact and also avoiding hitting [Name] while they circled the monster attempting kick and punch after another. Their martial arts didn’t seem to be enough for this creature. Then to Chase’s horror the creature flung [Name] a distance over the hills to where she couldn’t be seen. Chase ran into that direction leaving Guan to fend of the beast much to Guan’s annoyance.

[Name] lay unmoving face down. Chase fell to his knees and turned her to face him laying her head on his lap. Her eyes were shut and mouth gaped open. “Come on, please wake up,” he whispered.

“Ungh,” she groaned. Chase sighed in relief but his relief would be too soon. He body was bruised and broken beyond any doctor’s care in this time. “Chase,” she stifled.

“Shh, you need to rest, I will get you out of here,” he tried to pick her up only for her to push at him.

“No,” she huffed. “I can’t go anywhere.”

“Yes, you can, you’re going to be alright. I will take you to the temple,” he pleaded.

“It’s too late, I’m sorry we didn’t get to spend more time together,” she coughed and a tear escaped her eye.

“Don’t talk like that,” Chase looked as if he was going to cry too but he knew better than to show weakness in her time of need.

“Just promise me you’ll be the greatest warrior you can be!” she said.

“You know I will be,” he leaned down to put his cheek to hers. He then remembered what was left unfinished at their picnic and put his lips on hers. She meekly kissed back before wincing again. “Did I hurt you?”

“N…no,” she assured. “I just need rest as you said,” she tried to make it like everything would be as it was before, that she wasn’t on death’s door.

A huge bang could be heard in the distance where Guan was fighting and a beaten down but victorious monk appeared behind Chase. He put his hand on Chase’s shoulder as [Name] faded in his arms. Her eyes shut again and this would be for the last time. They would never open again. It was then that Chase let his emotions show. His brown eyes went dark and clouded with tears.

“She was someone special?” Guan asked.

“More than you know,” Chase replied standing with her in his arms bridal style.

There was a small funeral for her, letters sent to her family in Europe, and a distraught Chase. Months later was Wuya’s actual attack on the temple and after the victory Chase met up with Hannibal. After great conflictions he went to the Heylin side and forgot what feelings of love, and sadness felt like.

Epilogue:  
Over 1500 years later a woman who lived in America found a magical item, a woman who looked just like [Name] and had no idea what was going to happen from that moment on and how she’d get tied between a battle of good and evil. Considering her current life and no memory of her former she was dark and burdened by hatred making it that much easier for the Heylin side to consume her along with the now evil Chase Young!


End file.
